Plenty of time for that
by T'PeeJ
Summary: After Bete Noir-stories from all different points of view. A Ducky thing!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Plenty of time for that  
  
Author: T'PeeJ  
  
Spoilers: Bete Noir  
  
Summary: Ducky DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the property of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.  
  
This story goes with "Friendship and the many ins and outs" and "Only Time Will Tell" and "Are you happy now?", "Day is done"  
  
This story goes before all the others.  
  
Ducky hadn't finished talking to the LEOs until some time after Gerald had gone into surgery, so he wasn't there to watch over him during it. However, he did stay with the younger man in recovery and when he was moved to another room.  
  
Tony came up to let Ducky know where Gibbs was. He then headed back to the office with Kate to do paperwork.  
  
Even Director Morrow came in to check on Gerald and Gibbs. Ducky watched Morrow's face the entire time he was in Gerald's room. The man was still pissed off. Heads were going to roll; Ducky could see it in Morrow's eyes.  
  
"Ducky," said Gerald when he woke up.  
  
"I'm here, Gerald," said Ducky as he reached over and took his good hand.  
  
"You were able to fix me up?" asked Gerald.  
  
"No, I didn't," said Ducky. "The hospital saved your arm and your life. I am afraid all I did was put your life in greater danger."  
  
Gerald watched Doctor Mallard as he spoke. Licking his lips, Gerald spoke. "You didn't do anything other than what the terrorist said to do."  
  
"Oh, my boy," said Ducky as tightened the grip on Gerald's hand. "I did try to get a message out to Gibbs through Abby. I risked your life and theirs."  
  
"Ducky, I know you think you have to be 'Dad' to all of us," said Gerald. "But what makes you think that any of this is your fault? Last time I looked it's the terrorist's fault, not yours."  
  
Ducky smiled at the young man. He knew there was a reason he liked him. "Yes, I know it's the terrorist fault," said Ducky. "But each of us will blame ourselves for it, in our own ways."  
  
"How is everyone else?" asked Gerald as he saw the sadness in Ducky's face.  
  
"Jethro was shot by the terrorist, so the man could escape," said Ducky. "Caitlin and I are just fine, except for having the hell scared out of us."  
  
"Is Gibbs all right?" asked Gerald as he held Ducky's hand tighter.  
  
"The shot went clear through," said Ducky. "Jethro will be released in a couple of hours, most likely. Tony and Kate were here when you were in recovery and checked on you. They have gone back to the office to do paperwork."  
  
"So what have they said about me?" asked Gerald.  
  
"You will be in the hospital for a while, and then to rehab," said Ducky. "The company will give you time to recover, Gerald."  
  
"I will have time to think, then?" asked Gerald.  
  
"Oh, yes, plenty of time for that," said Ducky. "You will all the time you want to think." 


	2. friendship2

Title: Friendship and the many ins and outs 

Authors: T'PeeJ 

Spoilers: Bete Noir  
Summary: Gibbs in the hospital and Ducky goes to have a talk with him.  
  
There are three words in the world that make me cringe and they are 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs' coming out of my mothers mouth. Now my mother can say those words and I know I am in trouble, but when they come out of the mouth of Doctor Donald Mallard, I know I am in just as much trouble.  
  
"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," said Ducky as he came into to the hospital room. "I don't know whether to kiss you or just kick your ass all the way to Buckingham Palace!"  
  
I just look up at the man. I know he is concerned about me and the others on the team. The man is old enough to be my Father, but he is only a close friend. "Ducky," I say to him. "What seems to be the problem?" I smile, because I know he is just going chew my ass out.  
  
"What kind of stupid, ass are you?" Said the Doctor through his clinched teeth. "You come into the autopsy room without a vest on and get yourself shot!"  
  
"The terrorist would have noticed the vest on me," I say in my defense.  
  
"And what the blood hell does it matter what the terrorist saw or didn't see on you?" yelled Ducky. "Why must you be so pigheaded about things? Jethro, I swear you have this death wish going sometimes."  
  
"Ducky, you know getting me killed isn't one of the things on my to-do list," I say to Ducky. "Get the bad guys that are on my list."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass, Jethro," said Ducky. "I don't know why Tom hasn't had you hauled in to see someone about this!"  
  
"Director Morrow has more important things to do then have me taken in to see a head shrinker, Ducky," I say to him. Now he is pissing me off. I am so full drugs, I am hoping this is the biggest reason I want to fight with Ducky. "I don't have a death wish, Dr. Mallard and you know it." I'd punch him if my arm wasn't in a sling. "Then what is your problem, Jethro?" asked Ducky, he is sounding as angry as I do.  
  
"No one invades my work or takes my friend's hostage, Ducky," I say to him.  
  
"What about when you went undercover as the Marine?" Asked Ducky. "You didn't wear your vest there either. If the bullet proof glass hadn't been installed you could have died there too, Jethro. You could have gotten Caitlin killed too. Oh if you think you are the one getting an ass chewing by me tonight, think again. I am going to her place and giving her a piece of my mind too."  
  
I smile at Ducky, I feel all the anger drain from me. "You might want to go a little easier on Kate," I say. "She is carrying enough baggage from today."  
  
"I know that Jethro," said Ducky. "I am not an ass like you."  
  
I just stare at the man. I know he has been ranting at me because there wasn't much else he could do about today. That is all right. Ducky and I have been through a lot together.  
  
So now I know that those three words from two beings in the world can make me cringe. 


	3. only3

Title: Only time will tell.  
Author: T'PeeJ  
Pairing: Kate/?  
Spoilers: Bete Noir  
Summary: After all that happened day, Kate finally gets home and she gets a visitor.  
  
Kate turned on the boom box and put the CD in. As she hit play, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Softly in the background Yo Yo Ma played the cello in it sweet sad tones.  
  
Kate opened the door to find Ducky standing there. "Ducky," said Kate. "Is everything all right with Gibbs?"  
  
"Yes, Caitlin, Jethro is fine," said the Doctor as he removed his hat. Kate moved so the man could come into the apt. "I am here to check on you."  
  
"I'm fine," said Kate. "I was just going do some warm-ups to dance a little."  
  
"Bullshit," said Ducky as he took his coat off. "You are not fine. Jethro must have given you lessons on the bullshit today." Ducky sounded more tired then ever. "I don't understand either one of you, two. So stop with the acting and just let it all out."  
  
Kate took a step back from the Doctor. She had never seen him act this way before. "Ducky, I don't know what you mean," said Kate. She watched the older man walk a cross the room to a chair and he sat down in it heavily.  
  
"You know the saying is right," said Ducky. "That youth is wasted on the young, but you two take the bloody cake." Ducky dropped his hat onto his lap, looking up at Kate. "Caitlin, you and Jethro almost got killed today. If you had stabbed that man, you would be dead now. Jethro didn't wear a damn vest again. He is going to die if he keeps this shit up. I don't really want to bury any more friends."  
  
Kate moved closer to Ducky and got down on her knees in front of the man. Taking Ducky's hand, "Its part of the job, Ducky,' said Kate. "You know that better then any of us."  
  
Ducky leaned forward and kissed Kate on the forehead. "I know my dear, but I am old and tired of losing the things I value the most," said Ducky. "So please grant an older man a little piece of mind. Well you please be more careful in the future? I don't want to lose you yet!"  
  
Kate smiled at the man and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Yes, I will Ducky," said Kate.  
  
"Thank you," said Ducky. "I've all ready chewed Jethro out about this. If he asks, you got the same thing." Ducky smiled at the young woman. Oh to be that young again. Though he did put the hit on Viv, for some reason he never did on Caitlin. All right, he had seen the way, Jethro looked at her. He wasn't in the mood to get hurt by that man. 


	4. day is done4

Title: Day is done 

Author: T'PeeJ 

Spoilers: Bete Noir  
Summary: Ducky gets home at long last. DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the property of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS. My thanks to rainonrose for betaing this for me during her busy life.  
This story goes in between "Only time will tell" and Are you happy now?"  
  
~~ 

Ducky closed the door to his house and slowly walked through it as if he was a zombie. He dropped his hat and coat onto the floor. He just didn't care at this point.  
  
This day had been a living hell. Ducky entered his bedroom and changed into his nightclothes. Moving back into the kitchen, he put on some water to make some tea.  
  
Ducky got out the china teapot and measured out the tealeaves. He filled a measuring cup with water. He put this in the microwave and set the timer for two minutes. As the water in the teapot heated, Ducky gathered the rest of the ingredients for a proper pot of tea. When the microwave sounded, Ducky poured that hot water into the china pot and covered it with a tea cozy.  
  
"Today is one day that I pray to never relive again," said Ducky aloud. He leaned against the counter and buried his face in his hands. If this could have blocked everything out of his head, Ducky would have gladly stood there and done so for everyone that had suffered that day.  
  
The teakettle sounded, and Ducky moved to turn the burner off. After emptying the china pot, he placed the tealeaves inside. He then poured the boiling water over the tealeaves.  
  
Ducky had done his best to patch the man up in the autopsy room, but it was really the hospital that had saved Gerald's arm--and his life. Gerald would be on medical leave for a while. It didn't surprise him if Gerald thought long and hard on not coming back to NCIS. Ducky was doing the same thing tonight.  
  
DAMN that man!" Ducky exclaimed. Ducky had done many things in his life--but taking another man's life was not one of them. However, at that moment, he wanted so badly to hunt that man down for hurting Gerald and Jethro. He had scared the hell out of Caitlin and Ducky, as well--though Caitlin--that sweet, beautiful child--had seriously considered stabbing that bastard with the scalpel. Ducky had persuaded her not to do it. The man had been trying to get Caitlin to do something heroic--or stupid, whichever the case may have been--so he could shoot her. She had listened to Ducky in the end, but that terrorist had manhandled her over it. If he could have, Ducky would have helped Caitlin somehow. He wasn't just a dotty old man.  
  
Jethro was the second person Ducky thought about. He had chewed the man out over not wearing his vest once again. "Why must you be so pigheaded, Jethro?" Ducky asked the empty room. "I can't lose you--or any of the others. I really can't.")  
  
Ducky strained his tea into the teacup. He moved out into the front room and sat. As he sipped his tea, he let his mind wander.  
  
"Caitlin," said Ducky, closing his eyes again. He had gone to her apartment in order to scold her, but by then, he had been too exhausted. He talked to her like a Dutch uncle. He had leaned over and kissed Caitlin's forehead at one point. He had tried to show her that she was important. She wasn't a royal screw-up, like he knew she was thinking. Ducky smiled as he remembered--Caitlin had kissed him on the lips. Never would he have expected that. The way the sparks flew between Gibbs and Caitlin, Ducky had always assumed it would be a cold day in hell before she would ever look his way. She still wouldn't look at this old man while Gibbs or Tony or any other living and breathing males were on the planet, but Ducky did dream on occasion about Caitlin--and for a bit more fun, Abby. Oh, the things he could teach the ladies of NCIS. Ducky laughed for the first time that day. He was so glad it was over. He would finish his tea and... Looking back into the kitchen, Ducky realized he had just made a full pot of tea.  
  
"May my saintly Mother forgive me for wasting such fine tea," Ducky spoke aloud once more. "But if I don't go to bed right now, I won't get up and go back to NCIS tomorrow." Ducky stood and went back into the kitchen. Putting the cup and the pot in the sink, Ducky moved off to his bedroom. He realized that he hadn't eaten all day, but that didn't matter. He was going to sleep. Hopefully with all the lights off, but he wasn't too sure about that part. 


	5. Are you happy now?

TITLE: Are you happy now? 

FANDOM: Navy NCIS  
ARCHIVE: Of course, just let me know please. 

Spoilers: Bete Noir  
Summary: Ducky has to go back into the autopsy room. DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB and CBS. "Are you happy now" is owned by Michelle Branch.  
  
Ducky stood outside his autopsy room. Yesterday had to be just the worse day in his life. A gunman taking over the autopsy room with him and Gerald as his prisoners and then Kate was taken. Gerald shot and Kate is really blaming herself on that one. Gibbs getting shot and Kate blaming herself even more on that one, she could have tried to stab the terrorist but he would have killed her first.  
  
The terrorist got away in the end. He didn't get all the things back from the dead terrorist, but he got away with most of it.  
  
Ducky couldn't stand out here all day, putting his hand on the door; he pushed on it and went in. He would be having nightmares of his own over all this that is for sure. 


End file.
